Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 8
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 8 (Released August 28, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 22 (Digital Release June 11, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 23 (Digital Release June 18, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 24 (Digital Release June 25, 2013) Summary Chapter 22 Lex Luthor proposes his vision for how the Justice League might implement Superman's peace keeping mission. Meanwhile, storm clouds gather on far off Apokolips, as Darkseid's son Kalibak plans an invasion. Chapter 23 Superman's out to establish peace on earth. But what happens when the planet is overrun by alien hordes? Will former allies put aside their differences for the common good? Chapter 24 Millions are dying from the invading hordes of Apokolips. Superman is forced to remove any remaining inner restraints and unleashes a truly terrifying display of power. Recap Chapter 22 When questioned about Batman releasing 'her', 'Hawkgirl' reveals Batman let 'her' go with a message to deliver to the League: "Stop working for the world and start working with the world." This is enough for both Shazam and the Flash to agree, with Flash pointing out that they've only been reacting since Metropolis, but haven't actually talked about what they're doing. Wonder Woman insists they're bringing the world to peace but Flash counters this, asking if the Atlanteans feel safer after their city was dropped in the desert. Barry then looks to Superman, reminding him of Galaxor's crippling. Superman merely writes that off as "unpleasant" and argues that they've saved more lives than ever before. The Flash asks at what price and Wonder Woman tells him if he has that much doubt, he can leave. Shazam comes to his defense, saying what he's asking is far from unreasonable and reminds Wonder Woman that Black Adam could have died when they stripped him of his powers. Wonder Woman reminds Billy that Adam destroyed an entire city, and Shazam says that while he wants to fight for the world, he doesn't want to bully it into submission. Superman attempts to say something but Shazam then asks him what kind of leader doesn't want to hear these kind of questions. As Shazam and Superman glare at each other, Robin, who was calmly watching from afar, comments that he can "Practically see the strings." Damian then points out to them that this is his father's game, and he sent 'Hawkgirl' back to sow doubt among the League so they would fight among themselves. 'Hawkgirl' tries to defend 'her'self but Lex is quick to agree with Damian's words. Lex then suggests to Superman that it all comes down to communication and asks the Man of Steel to let him shape his message and present it to the people in a public address. Though Shazam asks if this message comes solely from Superman, Clark disagrees and says that they all need to communicate with the world. Shazam thanks Superman and says he only wants to make sure they all don't become something they despise. The scene shifts to the darkest corners of the universe, revealing Apokolips. Deep in the bowels of the hellish world, Kalibak calls to his father, Darkseid, asking to speak with him. The Lord of Apokolips is overseeing the torture of an unseen figure and learns from Kalibak of Superman's current course of peace on Earth. When he asks Kalibak if he thinks Superman has softened, and Kalibak asks to lead a war party to Earth to test this peace. Kalibak then notices just who it is Darkseid is torturing. His father then gives him permission to invade Earth before telling Kalibak to leave so that he may resume his torture on the captive Black Racer. Back on Earth in Paris, Lex checks up on Superman as he is finishing putting his suit over his uniform, with Lex assuring him this a job for Clark. Lex greets the massive gathered crowd in front of the Eiffel Tower before introducing Superman, with Wonder Woman and Shazam behind him, also dressed in civilian attire. Superman then gives a speech detailing his recent actions, apologizing for frightening them before explaining what they have done for the last month. As he goes on to explain while he is an alien, he was raised by compassionate parents and that he believes in this world, that he is one of them. As the world watches on, with even the likes of Harley Quinn and Batman, Catwoman and Alfred watching from the Batcave, Superman explains that the message of this press conference is simple: They just want the people of Earth to be safe. Just then, a massive Boom Tube opens behind the crowds of people, with hundreds of thousands of Parademons attacking the people. Superman is quick to rush to their defense, ordering Wonder Woman and Shazam to protect the people when he is attacked by Kalibak. Kalibak mocks Superman for believing he no longer wishes to fight, but when he sees the enraged expression on the Man of Steel's face, he can only utter, "Oh... Shit." Chapter 23 A horrified Kalibak demands Superman to speak, deeply unnerved by his enraged expression. Superman's only response is to charge Kalibak at superspeed and uppercut him into the sky, straight through the wing of a plane. Superman calls to Wonder Woman to catch the nose-diving plane while he flies after Kalibak, hitting him again with enough force to create a thunderous sonic boom. On the Watchtower, the rest of the League see the Boom Tube opening in Paris and quickly realize Apokolips is invading. Flash rushes to the teleporter, demanding that they leave to help but Cyborg quickly picks up multiple Boom Tubes opening across the world in Shanghai, Moscow, Mumbai and Istanbul with thousands of Parademons pouring out and attacking the populace. In the Batcave, Batman informs his Insurgents that the Parademons are instigating a full-planetary invasion. Catwoman asks why they are attacking certain cities, and Batman replies that they're the most populated cities on the planet. Realizing this is about inflicting as much death as possible, he tells them Gotham City is next to be invaded. Batman orders his team to head out to Gotham, though Catwoman is reluctant, Black Canary argues that while Captain Atom could defend a single city on his own, the rest of them have only fought against such odds before by working with other heroes and pleads with him to work with Superman. Back in Paris, the Man of Steel has punched Kalibak back down to the ground, creating a massive crater. Landing atop the evil god, Superman demands that he call off the attack. Kalibak challenges him as to what he will do if he doesn't, and when Superman doesn't respond, Kalibak mocks him, saying he hasn't changed and while he has so much power no one fears him because his moral code prevents him from what has to be done. Pulling out a Mother Box, Kalibak summons more Parademons behind Superman and pins him to the ground in a choke hold, saying if he is not prepared to take a life he cannot win a war. As the Parademons box over them, Kalibak further tortures Superman by forcing him to listen to the cries of all the dying people across the world. As Kalibak further mocks him for sparing his enemies, Superman closes his eyes as he hears more cries for help and whispers "Not again." When he opens his eyes again, they burn red and Superman screams in fury as he unleashes a massive blast of heat vision so intense that it vaporizes the Parademons and throws Kalibak to the ground. Chapter 24 All across the world, the Justice League and Batman's Insurgency struggle against the legion of Parademons, each hero vastly outnumbered as they struggle to fight the monsters and protect the civilians. Outside of Paris, Superman stalks towards a terrified Kalibak, hoisting him up by his neck and demanding the god fight him. Kalibak pleads with the enraged Man of Steel, admitting defeat, but Superman refuses to accept his surrender and punches Kalibak, ordering him to fight back. Kalibak responds with a powerful double fist uppercut, but Superman is virtually unfazed, only a single line of blood running down his jaw. Shocked and terrified as Superman asks him if he thinks he can come to the Earth and murder innocent people without answering for his crimes, Kalibak weakly protests that Darkseid will not allow him to be harmed, but Superman retorts that he can no longer hide behind his father. Infuriated, Kalibak throws a punch at the Man of Steel but Superman catches his massive fist. Superman proceeds to break Kalibak's hand as he declares he has let 'creatures' like Kalibak live before, but he vows to never again show mercy to "cancers posing as men." Lifting Kalibak up again, the son of Darkseid protests his immortality and proclaims his godhood. Superman attacks him three times, each blow stronger than the last and punctuated as he roars, "I. DON'T. CARE!" and kills Kalibak with a double-hammerfist that crushes his head. As the Flash attempts to save a woman in Mumbai, Superman suddenly appears before him, with time slowing down around them as they converse at super-speed. Though Barry hopes this can wait, Superman needs to talk to him alone, as attempting to talk to anyone else would let thousands die in the time it would take. Superman tells the Flash what Kalibak told him concerning how he would spare his enemies in favor of saving lives. Barry tries to convince Kalibak's words aren't worth listening to Superman disagrees and says that needs to change and that they need to stop treating the invading Parademons with kid gloves. Flash is shocked that Superman is suggesting they kill their enemies. Superman admits he doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to worry about the lives of the monsters murdering the innocent. Flash tells Superman that he has already made up his mind, and that if he came to him asking for permission to kill, Barry refuses to give it to him. Superman sorrowfully asks Flash if he can think of any other way, and as the Man of Steel flies into the sky above, Barry sadly replies that he can't. In outer space, Superman looks down on the Earth for a moment before charging back down at full speed, his heat vision glaring. All around the world, the Parademons are incinerated in an instant into ash that rains down on the survivors. Superman even saves Batman and his team from the monsters, though Bruce is horrified to realize how far Superman is now willing to go, whereas Wonder Woman is pleased. As Superman returns to Paris, Lex Luthor happily presents the Man of Steel to the survivors, who cheer and chant their savior's name. Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (As Hawkgirl) *Lex Luthor *Shazam *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Robin *Superman *Kalibak (First Appearance, Death) *Darkseid (First Appearance) *Black Racer (First Appearance) *Harley Quinn (Cameo) *Catwoman *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Parademons (First Appearance) *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Captain Atom *Batwoman Title "Superman's greatest ally is Lex Luthor? Fire and Ash." Trivia *Tom Taylor, the writer of the series, makes a small cameo in the panel where the Parademon arrive to attack the crowds of people. Cover Gallery Textless INJUST Cv8 R1 c4w23o7oaq .jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital injustice22.jpg|Chapter 22 injustice23.jpg|Chapter 23 injustice24.jpg|Chapter 24 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One